


Farris wheels aren't romantic. At all

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Carnival date!, Fear of Heights, First Dates, First Kiss, Johnny is a Sweetheart, M/M, Panic Attack, Pessimistic character, Written in third person, not edited we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Carnival dates are fun until the Farris wheel





	Farris wheels aren't romantic. At all

**Author's Note:**

> Since no one wanted to write a Johnny and male reader I did it myself. Is it to much to ask for a male reader??? *sigh*
> 
> Anyways I had the urge to write this while I was heavily medicated and sick, so hopefully it's ok
> 
> I based this off of my time at the fair this year, it was really fun.

"He asked me three days ago to go to the carnival with him. I had 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 to figure out what to wear, how to do my hair, what makeup I could wear, but guess what? I didn't!" Y/n scream, he threw himself backwards on his bed, gripping his hair. 

"Hey, Y/n, calm down, it's just Johnny." Mark said shrugging, he looked through his closet trying to help Y/n find something to wear. 

"Exactly! It's Johnny! Mark, I've been crushing on Johnny for years." Y/n mumbled into his hands. He let out a frustrated scream. 

"Don't worry, Taeyong hyung is on his way, maybe he'll bring something for you? Or he can find something in your mess of a closet." Mark laughed. Y/n threw a pillow at the back of his head and then went back to his meltdown. 

"Ok boys, tell us the situation." Taeil said as he walked in with Taeyong. Taeyong was carrying a big bag with him. 

"Y/n is having a hard time deciding what to wear on his date. Excuse me, he can't decide what to wear, how to do his hair, or how to do his makeup." Mark answered, he sat next to Y/n and patted his stomach. 

"I figured. I brought you a couple of outfits to try on and see if you like, hair and makeup all depend on the outfit you pick." Taeyong said. He swung the bag off his shoulder and started pulling out outfits and tossing them at Y/n 

Y/n ended up picking a red and blue plaid over shirt with a black t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. The clothes wear a bit big on Y/n since Taeyong was taller than him.

"The shirts are to big." Y/n said, pouting his lips. 

"Tuck the black one into your pants, the plaid one looks good how it is, you can roll up the sleeves if you need - come over here and sit down- is Johnny picking you up?" Taeyong asked pulling out the makeup he brought.

Y/n nodded, trying to sit still so the two older boys could do his hair and makeup.

Before they knew it the heard a knock at the front door signalling that Johnny had arrived. 

"Go get him tiger!" Mark said showing Y/n out of his room. 

Y/n raced up the stairs to the main room and stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘑𝘰𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘺, he told himself. 

He opened the door revealing Johnny, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a jean jacket and grey jeans. He looked great. 

"Hey, you look good. You ready to go?" Johnny asked, he had a goofy little smile on his face. 

"Thanks, you look good too. Yep, I'm all ready, as ready as one can be." Y/n answered, he could feel his cheeks heating up, he was such an idiot sometimes, he just made a fool of himself. He gave Johnny an embarrassed smile and stepped into the porch, closing the door behind himself

"Ok let's go." Johnny said grabbing his hand, pulling Y/n to the car. 

The ride to the fair was really awkward, Johhny tried to start a conversation but Y/n was to nervous and still embarrassed to form proper sentences.

The night went by fairly slow, the went through and explored the fairgrounds. The events at the fair ranged from a petting zoo, art displays, hog races, a wild west play, palm readings, a bunch of games to play, hell they even had a guy jump from 50 foot in the air while on fire!

The rides that were there were incredible, they were horrifying and a few left Johnny and Y/n a little nauseous, but it was incredibly fun none the less.

At this point they had been at the fair for about seven hours, it was already dark outside. They hadn't realized how long they were gone until Johnny received a call from Taeyong. 

"Hey Yong, what's up?" Johnny asked as he sat down, he was waiting for Y/n to come back from the bathroom. 

"Are you still with Y/n?" 

"Yeah, he's having a great time. Why?" 

"What are you guys doing there? You've been gone for like seven hours, Haechan is worrying, Yn was soupposed to be back by now." Taeyong said. Johnny could hear Haechan asking if Y/n was ok. 

"Oh jeez, as it really been that long? Guess we lost track of time. I'll have him back in like half an hour maybe?" Johnny said, laughing a bit. He waved to Y/n as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." He said and then hung up. He wrapped his arm around Y/n's shoulders. 

"Haechan's worrying about you and wants you to go home. What do you say we go on the Farris wheel and then I'll take you home?" Johnny asked, squeezing his shoulder a bit. 

𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐?

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘠/𝘯, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩.. 

𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.. "Yeah, that sounds good, let's do it!" Y/n said enthusiasm heavy, he smiled brightly up at Johnny. 

They climbed into one of the gondolas and up they went. They were sitting opposite each other, which kinda sucked cause Johnny could see Y/n as he tried not to have a meltdown. 

Y/n tapped his foot on the bottom of the gondola to try distract himself from the fact he was suspended in the air in a little gondola. He also began to tap the seat with his hands, they were moving so fast it must have looked very concerning for Johnny. 

He kept his eye glued to to the ground watching his foot tap. 

"Hey Y/n? You ok?" Johnny asked, his brow arching in confusion. 

Y/n slowly looked up at Johhny, and nodded quickly, "yep, I'm ok. Everything is ok, nothing wrong here." He answered quickly his eyes darting around. 

"Ok... Wow! Look at the view! It's amazing!" Johnny said looking to the side. 

Y/n peeked over the edge trying to see what Johnny was talking about, he instantly regretted it. As soon as he looked over he felt his stomach flip, bile started rising in his throat. He jolted backwards covering his eyes. 

He felt the Farris wheel stop, it was in that moment he knew he made a very bad decision to get on it. He slowly uncovered his eyes to confirm what he thought and then he saw Johnny leaning over the side, he got a horrible feeling of fear rush through him at the sight. 

He slapped his hands back over his eyes, "Oh my God! Don't do that! You're going to fall out! Johnny, Johnny please sit down." He cried, hunching over. 

"Oh my God, hey. Y/n, what's going on?? Are you scared of Heights??" Johnny asked sitting next to Y/n. Y/n nodded his hands staying over his eyes. 

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry, ok? You'll be ok, it's not that bad." Johnny said rubbing his back in a comforting way. 

"Yes it is! What if we get stuck up here!? We're suspended eighty foot in the air with no protection!! It's terrifying!! What if the ride breaks!? What if one of us falls out!? I'm gonna puke." Y/n sobbed into his hands, the fear was so heavy in his voice it made Johnny feel bad for dragging him up there. 

"Y/n, look at me, focus on me and not the ride. Look at me." He said, Y/n sat up, moving his hands fro his eyes, he looked Johnny in the eyes. He hand makeup running down his face and his nose was ready and he looked dumb, but at this moment he could care less about that. 

"You're ok, understand? I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me. No, no, don't look back there, look at me and only me." Johnny said gently grabbing Y/n's chin making him keep his head facing him. 

Y/n jolted forward wrapping his arms around Johnny burying his face in the crook of his neck, he cried softly, his breathing a concerning speed. 

Johnny pet his head and carefully pulled him back, he cupped his jaw and gently kissed him. 

Y/n felt his breathing stop, immediately calming down. It took him a second to realize what was happening and as soon as he did he hesitantly kissed back. 

"W-what was that for?" Y/n asked after they broke apart. His face was insanely red.

"To distract you. Your breathing gave away you were still panicking so I kissed you to stop you from breathing and calm you down. And look, it did. Also, we can get out now." Johnny shrugged and gestured to the exit of the gondola. 

In Y/n's panic he hadn't realized that the gondola had started up again and they had reached the bottom. 

"Oh thank the Lord and heaven above." He said, rushing out of the gondola. 

"Alright, time to take you back home."Johnny said leading them to the exit. 

The ride home was just as awkward as the one there. 

Johnny stopped Y/n right outside the front door, "Hey, Y/n, thanks for coming, today was really fun." 

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun, even though I almost had a panic attack, thanks for calming me down by the way." He said giving Johnny a genuine smile. 

"There's no need to thank me. Maybe we could go out again sometime? Maybe Friday?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I would like that, that'd be great." 

"Anyways, have a nice night Y/n." Johnny said, he leaned down and pecked Y/n on the lips and then headed to his car. 

Y/n could hear the others cheering inside the house. He smiled to himself and stepped inside immediately being swarmed by his friends. They were chanting dumb things as they danced around him. 

"JOHNNY AND Y/N SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all chanted. 

"FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!!" They laughed. 

"Are you five!?" Y/n laughed with them. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about what went down at the fair and what happened with the other it's that day, they talked until they fell asleep. 

That day was by far one of the greatest days Y/n had ever had, his greatest memory. He would never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dumb now😔
> 
> A little side note I wrote this for me so I had me in mind as I was writing. So everything that references to the reader I based off me, Soo sorry??
> 
> Maybe a continuation????
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)


End file.
